Plummer's Problem
by WeeBonnieLass
Summary: Shelly is Seth's best friend and crush. So what events will unfold when Shane Wolfe comes to live with the family for a while? Will Shane manage to get the two together? Or will he muck it up for Seth? Seth/OC.
1. Chapter One

"**PLUMMER'S PROBLEM"**

Written by **ChocolateButtons**

_Shelly is Seth's best friend and crush. So what events will unfold when Shane Wolfe comes to live with the family for a while? Will Shane manage to get the two together? Or will he muck it up for Seth?  
Seth/OC._

I do not own "The Pacifier", nor do I own any of the characters or places made up from it. However, I do own everything that isn't involved in the movie. I also want to point out that everything I say about the characters is completely made up.

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE

* * *

**

Shelly Pomroy sighed as she stood above Seth's sleeping form, her arms crossed loosely around her frame. She had been standing for a good five minutes, hoping Seth could sense someone was in the room and wake up. But so far, that wasn't happening. Glancing at the alarm clock next to his bed, she noticed it was well past twelve o'clock. She slowly took a step towards him and extended a hand, poking the arm that was hanging out of the bed gently. She rolled her eyes when she got no response, not even a twitch.

Mrs Plummer had sent her up, hoping she would be able to wake up the slumbering teenager. Julie had told her that there was going to be someone coming to the house, some guy who was going to look after Seth and the other kids while she was away.

Shelly bit her lip as she thought back to when Seth had received the news of his father. It was a huge shock to Shelly, but she remained strong and became the shoulder for Seth to cry on. It'd only been two months, and she knew that Seth was still affected by it, as he should be. But he was strong; he coped, because he knew he wasn't alone. He had Shelly Pomroy, his best friend.

Titling her head to the side, she watched her best friend snooze for a moment. They've been friends for years, too many to count. They protected each other and were there for each other, whenever the other person needed it. Shelly was always over at Seth's, just as Seth was continuously over at Shelly's. It also helped their friendship that Shelly's mother, Caroline, was friends with Julie. They see each other most times, as they should since they only live a couple of houses apart.

Deciding she had given him plenty of time to sleep, she poked his arm again, this time harder. Seth twitched and swatted at the air, groaning. Shelly smiled and poked him again. "_Ger off_." She heard Seth mumble from under his covers.

Shelly shook her head at his actions and decided it was time for drastic action. She had already taken her shoes off at the front door, so she slowly and carefully climbed on top of Seth's bed. She stood over him, her feet planted on either side of his waist. She was honestly surprised he wasn't awake yet; surely he was feeling the bed dip?

"Wakey wakey, Sethy-poo!" She shouted loudly, at the same time she started jumping up and down, making his body bounce on the bed. Laughter broke through her mouth as Seth suddenly sprung to life. His head emerged from the covers and he whipped his head back and forth trying to see what had awakened him.

"Aww, I'm sorry, Boo-bear! Did I wake you?" Shelly giggled, ceasing her jumping.

Seth, who had been sleeping on his stomach, angled his head back to look at her through squinted eyes. "Shelly?" He groaned and shoved his head back onto his pillow. "It's too early!"

She shook her head at him, appalled. "Darling, it's twelve o'clock."

"Yeah!" He complained. "That's early." As he spoke, he yanked the covers up and above his head.

Shelly put her hands on her hips, staring down at him. When it seemed that Seth wasn't going to budge, she fell on top of him, her legs straddling the back of his waist.

Grabbing hold of the covers that were on his head, she tugged them, pulling them down so that his head was emerged. "Seth, wake up! Your mom sent me to wake you up!"

His eyes were closed as he answered, "So?"

She sighed. "_So_… you've got a guest coming soon, and you can't greet him from the comfort of your bed!" She teased, shaking him.

Seth just groaned in response.

"Don't make me pull you from this bed!" Shelly threatened. She sat patiently above him, waiting for his response.

"Fine! Now, go away."

Shelly looked sceptical. "You'll get up?"

Seth sighed into his pillow. "Yes."

She nodded in response and kept her eyes on him. "And you'll get dressed?"

Another sigh, "Yes."

Shelly narrowed her eyes at him, wary of his promises. "Fine… I'm going to get up and I'm going to stand just outside that door, and if you're not ready in two minutes, I will come back in here." She promised, slowly getting up and off of him.

She saw Seth nod in response, his body moving as though he were going to get up.

She got to the door and stood outside. Her hand was on the door, ready to shut it, but she paused. "Oh, and Seth?"

Seth raised his head to look at her, a tired eyebrow raised.

"I will be armed with _cold_ water if you're not ready in two minutes."

He gulped, knowing she would stick to her word. Satisfied that he was actually going to get up and get ready, she closed the door and leaned on it, crossing her arms as she waited.

She didn't need to look at her watch to see that only a minute had gone by when Seth knocked on the door, signalling that he was up and dressed.

She opened the door and walked in, smiling when she saw him grabbing his trademark hat and placing it on his head. "See?" She asked as she crossed the room to stand in front of him. "Was that so bad?"

Seth rolled his eyes in response.

"C'mon, let's get Sethy-poo some breakfast!"

* * *

"Ah, Shelly, I see you managed to wake my son up. And here I thought he was dead to the world…" Julie Plummer commented, smiling at Shelly as she went through the kitchen.

Shelly nodded, beaming back at her. "I told you I could do it!"

Seth ignored the two grinning females and sat down at the kitchen counter, helping himself to some cereal that was lying out.

Shelly plopped herself down beside him and continued to talk to Julie. "You sure will be missed, Julie, it won't be the same without you…" She said, smiling sadly at Julie.

Julie smiled back at her and went around the counter, pulling Shelly into a hug. "Now, dear, you know you can come over whenever you wish! I'll be telling the sitter that when he comes." She spoke softly, tightening her grip. "You're like a daughter to me… you don't know how happy I am that you and Seth became friends, your mother too! We wouldn't be as close as we are if it weren't for you two."

Seth rolled his eyes, while Shelly smiled at Julie. "Thank you, Julie." She said, letting her go.

Julie shook her head and gave a small sigh. "No, thank you, Shelly…. you've been a great help these past few months, taking care of Tyler, helping bake cookies for Lulu… and even being there for my Seth." She said, laying a hand of Shelly's cheek.

Seth continued to eat but glanced over to his mom. He knew that there was a secret message when she spoke about him. When confronted by his mom on whether he had developed a crush on Shelly, he couldn't lie. She was everything to him, she was perfect, and he loved everything about her. And yet, when around her, he pretended as though he didn't feel that way. On occasion he would let his true feelings shine through, and slip in a few secret comments, but she never caught on.

She didn't know that he was completely head over heels in love with her… nor would she.

Unless his mother broke her promise and told Shelly… but he trusted her. He knew that his mom would want him to tell her himself. And he will. One day.

Shelly's voice broke him out of his daze. "That's alright, Julie. You know I'm here to help! And you don't need to worry, when you're away, I'll help the sitter with what's to be done."

Julie smiled in response. "I know you will." She looked over at Seth and noticed he had stopped eating. "Honey, are you finished?"

Seth looked up and nodded. He took his bowl, placed it in the sink and then walked back over to the kitchen counter, waiting for Shelly to finish so they could go back to his room.

Julie smiled at him and fixed the hat on his head, ignoring his annoyed look.

Shelly laughed and rolled her eyes at the way Seth was reacting. She stood up and walked around the counter, grabbing Seth's arm and pulling him towards the stairs. "Talk to you later, Julie!" She shouted, making her way up the stairs with Seth's hand in hers.

* * *

**A/N  
MERRY CHRISTMAS!  
This is your gift; I hope you all like it… don't forget to review!

* * *

**

**TBC...**


	2. Chapter Two

**"PLUMMER'S PROBLEM****"**

Written by **ChocolateButtons**

_Shelly is Seth's best friend and crush. So what events will unfold when Shane Wolfe comes to live with the family for a while? Will Shane manage to get the two together? Or will he muck it up for Seth?  
Seth/OC._

I do not own "The Pacifier", nor do I own any of the characters or places made up from it. However, I do own everything that isn't involved in the movie. I also want to point out that everything I say about the characters is completely made up.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO  


* * *

**

Shelly frowned when she heard a faint scream. She was lying upside down on the end of Seth's newly made bed, after arguing with him for half an hour he finally decided to see it her way.

She slowly sat up and met Seth's equally confused stare. He was sitting up at the top of the bed, his legs sprawled on top of hers. They had been talking about 'The Sound of Music' musical that they both had signed up for, something they were going to keep secret from everyone else. It was to be a surprise.

"Kids! Get your butts down here and say hello!"

Seth raised his eyebrows and slowly got up, holding a hand out to Shelly and pulling her of off the bed.

"I'm betting it's the _babysitter_." Shelly teased before giggling when Seth squeezed her side.

"I don't need no damn babysitter." He mumbled as they left his room.

They saw Zoe come out of her room, rolling her eyes. Shelly smirked and shook her head at Zoe's actions. "I'm guessing you're not keen either on having a babysitter."

Zoe scoffed as they reached the stairs. "Not. One. Bit."

Shelly smiled and followed behind Seth as he walked downstairs. She turned her head and saw a huge guy standing in the middle of the room. She raised her eyebrows, not believing that he was just here to look after Seth and the kids; they're was just too much muscle for it to be wasted on babysitting.

"Okay, you've already met Lulu..." Julie said as they came down the stairs. "This is Zoe, Seth, Shelly and Peter!" She said, pointing at each of them, and then at Peter who was in her arms.

"Now, Shelly's not mine, but she comes over a lot to hang with Seth and help with the little ones." Julie explained, smiling at Shane.

When Shane nodded and looked up at Shelly, she smiled and gave a little wave.

"Okay, so kids, this is Lieutenant Wolfe, he's the man who's going to be staying with you while I'm away."

"Hi…" Lulu, Zoe and Shelly said at the same time.

Shelly glanced down at Seth, elbowing him discreetly when she realised he didn't greet the man. Seth frowned and looked up at Shelly, pulling a face at her. She smiled in return and shook her head.

Shane just looked at them. "Hi…"

"Oh!" Julie exclaimed as she saw Helga, who was carrying Tyler, come up behind her. She walked over to them and tickled Tyler's belly. "This is Helga, and Tyler."

"Ma'm. Baby." Shane said formally, still standing stock still.

Seth turned his head to give Shelly a look that clearly said '_freak_…' Shelly rolled her eyes and ignored him.

Julie turned to Helga once more, smiling when she noticed what Helga was wearing. "That's a pretty dress."

"Thank you!" Helga smiled and leaned closer to Julie. "I have date with butcher tonight. I want to look nice!" She said, her accent coming through.

Just as she finished talking, Tyler suddenly threw up on her neck, going over her dress. Helga screamed and looked down at the baby.

Shelly glared at Seth when he started to quietly chuckle.

Helga looked up at Shane, then to the baby. She said something in her language, glaring down at Tyler. She shook her head before turning and leaving the room.

Julie gave her a sympathetic look before turning back to the kids on the stairs. "You kids go on now, I need to talk to Lieutenant Wolfe here."

They nodded and complied. Lulu headed downstairs to get some snacks, Zoe pulled out her cell phone and dialled one of her friends, and Shelly and Seth turned and headed back upstairs to his room.

"Well, he seemed… nice." Shelly commented hesitantly, smiling back at Seth.

Seth gave a short laugh. "Nice? Did you see the size of him?"

Shelly shook her head as they continued up the stairs, letting out a loud laugh.

"So… he's been doing that all day, huh?" Shelly asked, smirking. They were outside Seth's front door, sitting on the steps. Seth's mother was going to be leaving soon, and they were going to say goodbye. They were told to look out for the taxi coming, and that's what they were doing.

Seth frowned. He had been explaining to her how Shane has been going around the house, setting up cameras and such. "It's not funny! He even placed something on my windows and I can't open them!" He told her, agitated. "He's a complete nut job!"

Shelly laughed and patted his hand. "You're probably just blowing it out of proportion. He can't be that bad!"

Seth didn't smile and gave her a look.

She stopped smiling, and sighed. "Alright, so maybe he is a bit weird… but you don't have to deal with him for that long!"

Seth scoffed and looked out across the garden. "I hope he won't be staying long. Mum better hurry home."

She nodded and agreed with him. "She shouldn't be gone long."

They were silent, just looking out at the garden as they waited for the taxi to come and pick up Julie.

"You…" Seth mumbled, trailing off as he hesitated on what to say.

Shelly turned to him, a light frown on her face. "What is it?"

He shook his head, losing his nerve.

Shelly's frown deepened. She reached over and laid her hand on his. "Seth? What is it? You know you can tell me anything."

He looked down at her hand on his. "You know that you can, uh, you can still come over whenever you want… I know you liked helping out with the babies for mum, and I know you're going to be over helping out for the Lieutenant dude, but uh, you know you can still come and hang with me…"

Shelly just stared at him, processing what he said.

"Oh, Seth!" She exclaimed, squeezing his hand. "I don't just come over all the time to help out your mum, I come over for you… you're my best friend Seth. How could you think that I'm only here for the little ones? You're the one I come to see every day... you, not the babies…" She stopped and shook her head. "I'll be over helping out with the guy, but I'll also be over to be with you! In fact, most of the time I'll be with you…" She sighed as she stopped her speech, hoping Seth understood what she was saying.

Seth looked up at her and smiled, relieved. "I just-I just thought that maybe… you know…" He mumbled.

"That I cared more for the kids than I do for you? I love them Seth, but they aren't you…" She replied, smiling.

Seth smiled and nodded. He opened his mouth to speak but was stopped by the arrival of the taxi.

Shelly stood up and raised her hand to the guy driving the taxi. As Seth stayed seated, she opened the front door and shouted to the others that the taxi was here.

She smiled at everyone when they all came out, Julie leading them with Tyler in her arms.

Seth stood up and joined his family as they all stood in a line. Shelly stood beside Seth, a little out of the way of the family's goodbyes.

"I'm going to miss you!" Julie spoke, walking forward and kissing Zoe's cheek.

She then hugged Lulu, who responded with, "I'm going to miss you too…"

"I'll be back in forty-eight hours, okay?" Julie told them as she moved back to Seth and kissed his cheek.

She then crouched down and tickled Peter's tummy as he held onto both Shelly and Seth's hand. "Bye, pumpkin. I love you, pumpkin!" She smiled at Shelly when she stood and brought her into a hug.

Shelly smiled and let go of her. Julie returned the smile and walked down the step, stopping beside the Lieutenant. "Oh, and kids, remember… whatever Lieutenant Wolfe asks you to do, do it."

Zoe popped her gum and looked at her. "Mum, chill, we're going to be fine."

Julie nodded before turning and walking towards the black car waiting for her. "I'm sorry, it's just I don't do this very often." They heard her tell Shane.

"You're only going away for a few days…" He reassured her.

Shelly smiled over at Seth as they watched Julie talk a bit more to Lieutenant Wolfe. "You think you'll be able to handle life without your mum?" She asked jokingly.

Seth smiled back at her and joked, "It isn't if we can survive without her. It's if we can survive having that Lieutenant dude."

Laughing, she nodded. "Good one, but true!"

Turning their attention back to Julie, they all waved as she blew them kisses. The car started driving away and they all waved one last time before starting to head back inside.

Seth took one of Peter's hands, and Shelly took the other one, smiling down at him as he laughed. They both swung him gently as they entered the house last.

Sighing, Shelly let go off Peter's hand and let him run off. "Well, I should get back home."

Seth frowned at her. "You're not going to stay?" He asked.

She smiled at him as she shrugged on her jacket. "No, I'm sorry… but I'll be back for dinner, Helga's asking for some help, so I'll see you then, alright?"

He still looked slightly sad but nodded nonetheless. She laughed at his look and grabbed his cheeks between her hands. She then leaned in and pressed a kiss to his cheek. Grinning she said, "That should hold you over until then."

Still standing there somewhat dazed, he watched her turn around and stride out the door.

He smiled once she left and raised a hand to his cheek. The smile quickly turned into an emotionless look as Shane walked in and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Whatever." Seth said, scowling at him before turning and stomping up the stairs.

* * *

**A/N  
Apologies for the long wait. I had this lying around so I decided to post it for ya'll. I've been so preoccupied with an upcoming story, so I'm sorry for the lack of updates coming through.  
I can't promise there will be a lot of updates following immediately after this one, but I might be able to sneak one in every once in a while.  
Sorry for the sickening sweet part near the end, the whole 'you can tell me anything', 'I'm here for you!' sort of thing. I couldn't think of anything else to fill in the gap!**

**Oh, and also, thanks to all of you who have reviewed and added this story to your favourites!**

* * *

**TBC...**


End file.
